


Extraits du journal de Tom Madigan

by dmichelle312



Category: Looking Glass Wars - Frank Beddor
Genre: Art-thérapie, Deuil, Fanfiction sur Les Guerres Du Miroir, Guérison, Ils font l'amour, LLF Comment Project, Leur mariage, Leur premiers rendez-vous amoureux, Leur première relation sexuelle ensemble, Ma première fanfiction dans ce fandom, Ma première fanfiction publiée sur AO3, Ma première fanfiction tout court, Meditation, Multi, Oui il y a beaucoup de premiers et premières quelques choses, Peinture, Personnage masculin bisexuel, Personnages masculin homosexuel, Relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, Relation père-fille, Références à la série de romans graphiques Hatter M., Véritable amour, dessin, famille - Freeform, journal intime, leur premier baiser
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Extraits du journal du Chapelier Madigan (son vrai nom ici est Tom). Les problèmes et difficultés qu'il a rencontré, ses relations avec sa fille et ses amis, sa vie amoureuse, etc. Cette fanfiction prend place après "La conspiration des oracles", le tome final de la trilogie des Guerres du Miroir.





	1. Premier extrait du journal de Tom Madigan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tom Madigan's journal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416610) by [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312). 



> Concernant ma fanfiction, vous pouvez poster des commentaires et ils sont les bienvenues, mais le dénigrement, les insultes, et les commentaires agressifs ("flames" en anglais) ne seront pas tolérés et comme j'ai activé la modération des commentaires, seuls les commentaires que j'approuverai apparaîtront publiquement, tout commentaires contenant du dénigrement, des insultes et des paroles agressives n'apparaîtront pas publiquement. Et je ne perdrai sûrement pas mon temps à répondre à ce genre de commentaires négatifs. Jamais plus je ne laisserai ce que pensent et disent les autres m'empêcher d'écrire des fanfictions. Une fois, j'ai demandé à quelques personnes sur un forum de me m'aider avec une fanfiction en cours d'écriture et de me donner leur impressions. J'ai reçu tout un tas de dénigrements, d'insultes et de commentaires agressifs sans aucune raison, des "t'es nul!" et j'en passe et plein de négativité. Et peu importe ce que j'écrivais et comment je l'écrivais ce n'étais jamais assez bien pour ces gens et ils m'empêchait de m'épanouir en tant qu'écrivaine de fanfictions. Après avoir été victime de bullying comme ça, je me sentais comme de la merde, j'ai eu un épisode de dépression et des problèmes d'estime de soi, j'ai fini par croire que je n'avais aucun talent pour écrire des fanfics et que je n'en aurais jamais. La fanfic en cours d'écriture a fini à la poubelle et je ne l'ai jamais publiée sur un site de fanfics. 
> 
> Plus d'une décennie plus tard, j'ai décidé d'essayer de nouveau. J'ai travaillé dur sur cette première fanfic ces derniers jours et elle est maintenant complétée, terminée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit jamais plus je ne laisserai ce que pensent et disent les autres m'empêcher d'écrire des fanfictions. J'écris ces fanfictions pour-moi-même d'abord et avant tout et s'il y a d'autres personnes qui les aiment et elles décident de s'abonner à ma fic ou à moi en tant qu'utlisatrice/auteure (pour recevoir des e-mails de notification contenant des liens vers les nouvelles œuvres ou les chapitres qui viennent d’être publiés par cet/cette utilisateur-trice), d'ajouter mes fics à leur marque-pages, de les recommender, de m'envoyer des commentaires d'appréciation, ce n'est qu'un bonus. Tout le monde a son propre style d'écriture, sa propre façon d'écrire et de décrire les choses, c'est pareil pour moi, et je fais du mieux que je peux comme tout le monde. Les encouragements aident beaucoup les auteurs de fanfics, et ce qui les aident beaucoup aussi ce sont les gens qui n'étouffent pas la créativité et le style propre de ces auteurs de fanfics (en essayent de forcer ces auteurs de fanfics à se conformer aux attentes biaisées et déraisonnables de certaines personnes), et bien sûr les gens qui sont gentil et courtois avec eux. Si tu n'aimes pas ne lit pas et ne commente pas, c'est ce que je fais moi, c'est ce que tout le monde devrait faire, c'est pas nécessaire de se comporter comme un con mal engueulé. D'accord? Je vous souhaite tous une bonne journée.
> 
> "Extraits du journal de Tom Madigan" est une traduction en français d'une fanfiction que j'ai d'abord écrite en anglais:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416610/chapters/35780961
> 
> Je l'ai traduit en français ici pour que les Canadiens et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais puissent la lire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne tire AUCUN profit de cette histoire/fanfiction. Les personnages de "Les guerres du miroir" et de la série des "Hatter M." appartiennent à leurs propriétaire (sauf pour les personnages originaux/OCs/original characters, ceux-là sont à moi) et tous les droits de création lui appartiennent.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encoure lu, je recommande chaudement les livres de Frank Beddor. Vous devriez commencer par la série de romans graphiques Hatter M. en 5 volumes (je ne sais pas si ceux-là ont été traduit en français, ceux d'entre vous qui sont bilingue et qui lisent l'anglais n'auront aucun mal à les lire, c'est un spin-off de la trilogie des Guerre du miroir qui parle de la quête du chapelier pendant les 13 ans où il a cherché la princess Alyss perdue sur Terre et les évènements précédant la guerre contre Redd): "The looking glass Wars"/"Far From Wonder", "Mad with wonder", "The nature of wonder", "Zen of wonder", and "Love of wonder". Ensuite, vous devriez lire la trilogie des Guerre du Miroir: "Alice en exil", "Le spectre de la reine", et "La conspiration des oracles".

Premier extrait du journal de Tom Madigan,

J'aimerais bien que les gens arrête de m'appeler "Chapelier". J'ai un vrai nom, pour l'amour d'Issa, c'est Tom, diminutif de Thomas, et ils devraient l'utiliser. Oui je suis un Chapelier mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom et ça ne définit pas qui je suis dans ma globalité. Ça ne me défini pas en tant que personne, c'est juste une partie de moi. Ça ne devrait pas non plus me définir aux yeux des gens. Je suis plus que ça. Je voudrais tant que certaines personnes apprennent à connaître l'homme derrière le chapeau et qu'ils arrêtent de me charger de l'insoutenable fardeau de leur attentes déraisonnables. Je suis tout aussi humain que le reste d'entre eux, pardon, que la plupart d'entre eux veux-je dire, et je suis imparfait et je fais des erreurs comme tout le monde. Ils devraient comprendre ça maintenant.

Aujourd'hui j'étais à l'Académie des Chapeliers et je faisais les cents pas dans le couloir quand j'ai croisé une femme. Elle n'était pas une Chapelière, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, et je ne savais pas comment elle était entrée dans l'Académie. Enfin, au début je ne savais pas comment elle était entrée. Mais ensuite, j'ai compris comment elle était entrée et d'où elle venait. Elle était une Terrienne et elle se projetait dans notre monde dans son "sommeil". Après avoir lu des livres au Pays des Merveilles, et aussi sur la Terre durant mes treize années de quête que j'ai passé à chercher la princesse Alyss de Cœur, j'ai découvert que certains scientifiques sont convaincus qu'il y a un gigantesque multivers qui contiens des milliers de mondes parallèles (je savais déjà qu'il y avait une multitudes de mondes parce que le Cœur Cristal envoyait l'inspiration pour nos inventions dans les autres mondes et leurs habitants créaient et reproduisaient ces inventions), et que quand les gens "s'endorment", les supposés "rêves" qu'ils font ce sont des voyages dans des univers parallèles et qu'ils ferroutent ou habitent temporairement leur milliers de moi alternés/parallèles dans qui sait combien de mondes parallèles, certains de ces mondes parallèles sont très similaires, d'autres sont très différents les uns des autres.

Moi-même je me souviens d'un court séjour dans un ou deux de ces mondes parallèles, mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, d'en apprendre davantage et c'est pourquoi j'ai lu quelques-uns de ces livres quand j'avais du temps libre. Je me souviens quand j'étais à l'asile psychiatrique sur Terre, peu de temps avant que je ne crée et dessine mon propre jeu de cartes, j'étais un peu sonné parce que cet idiot de Frood avait ordonné qu'on me bourre de calmants juste comme j'allais essayer de m'échapper pour continuer à chercher Alyss. Mais ce foutu Lincoln avait volé mon chapeau. Comme je disais, j'étais un peu sonné et j'ai dormi pendant un moment. Et quand les effets des calmants se sont dissipés, j'ai senti que mon esprit était aspiré à travers un portail et j'étais dans un autre monde dans un corps pratiquement identique. Je me souviens de mon court séjour là-bas et plus tard j'ai lu d'autres livres sur le sujet.

Quand j'ai réintégré mon corps original, j'ai été "réveillé" par une voix qui disait: "Ah, l'Imagination Blanche du Pays des Merveilles!". C'était Elijah Von Wonder. Je ne voyais pas le halo lumineux autour de moi mais je sentais bien qu'il "buvait" mon Imagination Blanche. Je voulais lui dire ma façon de penser, mais la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est "Il a des yeux si magnifiques" et j'ai rapidement réalisé que je ressentais un profond sentiment de paix et de sérénité. Elijah ne faisait que drainer le surplus d'Imagination qu'il y avait en moi et dans les autres patients. Il drainait moins de la moitié de mon Imagination. Il drainait mon surplus d'Imagination et détoxifiait mon esprit et mon âme, en plus de les soulager et de les apaiser, et ça m'apportait paix et sérénité. Alors c'est de ça qu'il me parlait juste avant que cet idiot de Frood envoie ses gros bras me bourrer de calmants? C'est l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il a faites pour aider les patients Terriens avec lesquels il est devenu amis et qu'il a éventuellement ramenés avec lui au Pays des Merveilles?

Les surplus d'Imagination sont mauvais pour ceux qui les produit et pour leur santé, quand une personne a trop d'Imagination ou trop peu d'Imagination c'est mauvais pour sa santé. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne détoxification pour remettre le corps et l'âme sur la bonne voie. Et grâce à Elijah, je me sentais mieux. Je sentais le stress quitter mon corps, et je me serais rendormi, en sachant qu'Elijah ne me ferait aucun mal ni à moi ni aux autres patients, mais cet homme avec son jeu de cartes de tarot m'en empêchait et Elijah semblait croire que ce que cet homme avait à me dire était important. Ensuite ils m'ont tous les deux aidés à m'échapper de l'asile psychiatrique après que Elijah et les patients en ont pris le contrôle. Ils m'ont aidés à m'échapper pour que je puisse sauver Alyss et la ramener au Pays des Merveilles. Sur Terre, et même dans notre monde, les gens disent qu'Elijah Von Wonder a fait beaucoup de bien pour ses patients Terriens, qu'il a fait beaucoup pour l'avancement de la psychiatrie et de la thérapie, et œuvré pour un traitement humain des patients dans les asiles psychiatriques. C'est admirable, et il a aidé les gens à vivre des vies plus saines, plus significatives, et plus satisfaisantes. Après être revenu au Pays des Merveilles, il a aidé à traiter des Maravilliens qui souffraient de Choc Post Traumatique (PTSD), qui avaient été entraînés dans les guerres les plus récentes, et qui avaient même vu des enfants se faire tuer et perdu des êtres chers à cause de Redd et de ses laquais.

Certains d'entre eux ont essayé de se suicider parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus vivre après ça, ils avaient vu tant d'horreurs, et pas seulement sur les terres volées à Alyss, mais aussi pendant qu'ils fuyaient les laquais de Redd ou se battaient contre les armées de Redd. Mais Elijah les a empêchés de se tuer, et les a aidés à guérir, il les a traité. Il a réussi, il a sauvé la vie de ces gens et leur a apporté la paix et la guérison. Et ils l'ont écouté parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Il est comme ça Elijah Von Wonder. Il est si bon et si compatissant que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de l'écouter et de lui faire confiance ce qui lui permet de les aider sans rencontrer beaucoup de résistance de leur part. Voici l'homme qui a lu des extraits de mon journal aux patients de l'asile psychiatrique sur Terre pour leur donner de l'espoir et les aider à se débarrasser de leur idées noires et leur pensées négatives. Voici l'homme qui après que les patients et lui-même ont pris le contrôle de l'asile psychiatrique et que Frood a fait une dépression nerveuse a aidé Frood à guérir et à se réformer. Voici l'homme qui après être revenu au Pays des Merveilles avec les patients Terriens a apporté des fleurs et les a déposées sur les tombes des jeunes enfants tués durant la guerre. Et voici l'homme qui a fait beaucoup de bien pour tant de gens et qui ne demandait rien en retour, et c'est pour ça qu'il devrait recevoir quelque chose.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé à Elijah. J'aurais pu aller le voir et lui parler, mais chaque fois que je l'aperçois ou que je suis près de lui, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre et je me sens bizarre. En plus de ça, il semble que ces jours-ci je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui. Je me demande. La dernière fois que j'avais ces sentiments et que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à quelqu'un, j'étais amoureux de Weaver. Et ma fille n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards complices. Même Alyss m'a demandé pourquoi je me comportais de façon "étrange". La vie ne pourrait pas être simple, pour une fois? Et les gens ne peuvent pas me ficher la paix de temps en temps? Sérieusement?! Si je ne connaissais pas ces deux-là, je dirais qu'elles conspirent pour me taquiner exprès. La guerre est terminée, en tout cas celle-là l'est. Je veux seulement attraper une foutue pause. Est-ce que c'est trop demander? Je suis affamé, je suis épuisé, j'ai froid, je suis exaspéré, et apparemment il semble que je suis bisexuel et que j'ai des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe que moi.

Et si ça n'était pas réciproque? Je commence à penser que ma vie amoureuse est fichue. J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais, elle a été assassinée devant moi et devant ma pauvre fille de quatorze ans. Molly ne méritait pas ça, personne ne mérite ça. Et maintenant, j'ai des sentiments pour un homme qui pourrait ne pas me les retourner. J'apprend à être plus en contact avec mes émotions, ce qui n'est pas facile à cause de l'entraînement que j'ai reçu pendant des années, mais il est certainement plus sain que je reconnaisse mes émotions et que ne les utilise à mon avantage plutôt que de les refouler. Mais je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments pour Elijah, pas plus que je ne pouvais nier mes sentiments pour Weaver à l'époque. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, de manger quelque chose, de vérifier que ma fille va bien. J'en ai terminé avec l'Académie pour aujourd'hui. Je devrais rentrer à la maison.

Une dernière chose. Cette femme Terrienne que j'ai rencontré à l'Académie de la Chapellerie aujourd'hui, qui habitait son moi alterné/parallèle, elle avait deux série de souvenirs. Ses souvenirs à elle, et ceux de son moi alterné/parallèle. Elle a même marmonné quelque chose à propos de sa surprise de savoir des choses qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir, comme si elle avait vécu toute sa vie au Pays des Merveilles, ce qui était techniquement le cas, puisque son moi alterné/parallèle dans ce monde est né et a été élevé au Pays des Merveilles. Ces livres que j'ai lu parlaient aussi de cette expérience d'avoir deux séries de souvenirs, surtout pendant que l'on habite un moi alterné/parallèle dans un autre monde. D'habitude, nous ne permettons pas aux Civils et aux Terriens de venir à l'Académie de la Chapellerie, mais il arrive parfois qu'on les laisse nous donner un coup de main et faire du bénévolat comme cuisiner des repas et aider à organiser une cérémonie et nous les surveillons alors de très près. J'ai laissé la femme Terrienne nous aider à préparer la Cérémonie de Graduation de l'Académie de la Chapellerie..

Elle a préparé la documentation ainsi que des certificats et en a déposé un de chaque avec chacun des chapeaux des gradués. Elle a semblé surprise de savoir instinctivement comment utiliser ou opérer la photocopieuse correctement et sans faire d'erreurs qui gaspille du papier. Je parie qu'elle utilisait très rarement les photocopieuses dans son monde pour ne pas dire jamais, mais peut-être que son moi alterné/parallèle avait l'habitude de les utilisées. Elle semblait surprise de savoir instinctivement quel chapeau appartenait à quel étudiant. Elle savait aussi se servir d'une agrafeuse et éviter de gaspiller des agrafes. Toutes ces choses sur les univers parallèles et la science sont tellement fascinantes. Après ça, je l'ai laissé aider dans la cuisine. Quand je suis aller voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle faisait bouillir des légumes. Alors nous avons eu de la soupe et du bouilli ou ragoût pour le dîner. Après ça, nous avons marcher dans le couloir et je lui ai raconté l'histoire de la Chapellerie au cours des ages. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait sentir à quel point l'Académie de la Chapellerie état ancien, ainsi que l'endroit sur lequel elle est bâtie, et que de nombreuses générations de Chapeliers ont étudié entre ses murs. Ensuite elle m'a regardé avec un petit sourire d'excuse, son regard est devenu vide et comme en transe, elle tressailli un peu, regarda autour d'elle confuse, me regarda et quitta l'Académie. Quelque part sur Terre, une femme se "réveilla" dans son corps original et dans son monde. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Je dois me reposer et vérifier si ma fille va bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La femme Terrienne (personnage original/OC/Original character) dans le premier chapitre, c'est moi. C'est qui j'ai rencontré, où j'étais, ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai discuté durant ma première aventure au Pays des Merveilles en "rêve" dans ce monde parallèle. Et ça m'a semblé une bonne idée de l'incorporer ici dans le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Matériel additionnelle:
> 
> À lire et à regarder absolument, des articles et vidéos sur la science, le multivers, les "rêves", les mondes/univers parallèles, nos moi alternés/parallèles, et le saut quantique (seuls ceux parmi vous qui sont bilingue pourront lire ces articles et regarder ces vidéos puisqu'ils sont tous en anglais):
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/101700419832707251773/posts/TMN8gU8ubjh


	2. Deuxième extrait du journal de Tom Madigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extraits du journal du Chapelier Madigan (son vrai nom ici est Tom). Les problèmes et difficultés qu'il a rencontré, ses relations avec sa fille et ses amis, sa vie amoureuse, etc. Cette fanfiction prend place après "La conspiration des oracles", le tome final de la trilogie des Guerres du Miroir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Extraits du journal de Tom Madigan" est une traduction en français d'une fanfiction que j'ai d'abord écrit en anglais:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416610/chapters/35780961
> 
> Je l'ai traduit en français ici pour que les Canadiens et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais puissent la lire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne tire AUCUN profit de cette histoire/fanfiction. Les personnages de "Les guerres du miroir" et de la série des "Hatter M." appartiennent à leurs propriétaire (sauf pour les personnages originaux/OCs/original characters, ceux-là sont à moi) et tous les droits de création lui appartiennent.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encoure lu, je recommande chaudement les livres de Frank Beddor. Vous devriez commencer par la série de romans graphiques Hatter M. en 5 volumes (je ne sais pas si ceux-là ont été traduit en français, ceux d'entre vous qui sont bilingue et qui lisent l'anglais n'auront aucun mal à les lire, c'est un spin-off de la trilogie des Guerre du miroir qui parle de la quête du chapelier pendant les 13 ans où il a cherché la princess Alyss perdue sur Terre et les évènements précédant la guerre contre Redd): "The looking glass Wars"/"Far From Wonder", "Mad with wonder", "The nature of wonder", "Zen of wonder", and "Love of wonder". Ensuite, vous devriez lire la trilogie des Guerre du Miroir: "Alice en exil", "Le spectre de la reine", et "La conspiration des oracles".

Deuxième extrait du journal de Tom Madigan,

Je suis arrivé à la maison. J'ai accroché mon manteau et mon chapeau sur les crochets près de la porte d'entrée, et j'ai appelé ma fille. Aucune réponse. Je suis allé voir à la cuisine, au salon, et j'ai frappé à la porte des toilettes. Rien. Je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre. Elle dormait. J'ai ramassé ses livres de l'Académie et je l'ai ai empilé sur sa table de chevet, j'ai remonté la couverture jusqu'à son menton, et je l'ai embrassé sur le front. Elle s'agitait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Elle a traversé tellement d'épreuves et ça l'a laissé fatiguée et stressée. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la réveiller et essayer de la convaincre de me parler. Mais elle aurait jouer les stoïques et aurait prétendu qu'elle allait très bien. Tel père tel fille. Nous devons tous les deux améliorer nos aptitudes en communication. Jouer les stoïques et prétendre que nous allions bien ne nous aidera pas du tout.

Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous mentir. Si nous n'allons pas bien, nous n'allons pas bien. Si nous avons besoin de parler de certaines choses, alors nous en parlerons. Si nous avons besoin de plus de temps pour nous ajuster à la vie après la guerre, et bien nous prenons le temps de le faire. Et si Molly veux visiter la tombe de sa mère, je l'accompagnerai. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la réveiller. Elle s'est réveillé toute seule. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais reconnaissante à Alyss d'avoir donner des vacances à Molly. J'ai dit à Molly que je venais de rentrer à la maison après avoir aider à la supervision des préparations pour la Cérémonie de Graduation de l'Académie de la Chapellerie et que je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. À ma grande surprise, elle m'a dit que ça n'allait pas. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle a dit que nous devions parler. Sans blague. J'étais content parce que nous allions enfin avoir cette conversation. Nous nous sommes assis au salon et nous avons parlé. Nous avons aussi remarqué que plus nous nous ouvrions l'un à l'autre concernant les difficultés, les épreuves et les squelettes dans nos placards, plus nous nous sentions libérés.

Elle a dit que sa mère décédée lui manquait, mais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que j'avais sa bénédiction même si je n'en avais pas besoin, et que je devrais faire ce que je crois être le mieux pour moi, le mieux pour nous deux. J'étais content qu'elle croit en moi et qu'elle me fasse confiance. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'allais pas voir Elijah pour lui avouer qu'il me plaisait. Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt à le lui dire. Elle m'a dit que personne n'était jamais vraiment prêt pour le moment embarrassant où l'on doit avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimé. J'ai ajouté que je n'étais pas prêt à en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre non plus et qu'elle était la seule à savoir. Elle s'est mise à rire et elle m'a répondu que même si elle était la seule qui savait vraiment, les autres, incluant Alyss, Dodge, et Bibwit se doutait bien de ce genre de chose et qu'ils n'avaient rien contre mon attirance et mes sentiments pour une personne du même sexe que moi.

Elle a ajouté qu'il y avait d'autres Chapeliers et Chapelières qui étaient attirés par les personnes de leur propre sexe ou par les personnes des deux sexes, et que certains d'entre eux étaient dans une relation à long terme ou mariés à leur partenaires de même sexe, et que c'est tout simplement normal. Je lui ai rappelé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était amoureux de et encore moins dans une relation sérieuse avec ce que certaines personne appellent un "Vampire d'Imagination". Elle a répondu que la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas eu des enfants avec des civils non plus. Touché, là je crois qu'elle a marqué un point. Elle a prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'Elijah était une bonne personne, que c'était une bonne chose que je sois amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui, que je devais me faire confiance et écouter mon cœur, et que je devrais aller le voir et lui avouer mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'ai remercié et je l'ai mise au lit, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil parce qu'elle était épuisée. Je lui ai dit de dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin, assez longtemps pour que son corps et son esprit se reposent et récupèrent complètement. Je vais faire la même chose moi aussi quand j'aurai terminé ce que je voulais écrire dans mon journal ce soir.

Après la fin de la guerre, Alyss et Dodge se sont mariés. La plupart des gens du peuple n'avaient rien contre ça, mais certaines d'entre elles se moquaient et disaient qu'Alyss devrait marier une personne de sang royal. Laissez les parler. Je respecte et soutiens la décision d'Alyss et je crois que c'est une bonne chose qu'Alyss s'intéresse davantage au coeur d'une personne qu'à son sang. Dodge est une bonne personne, elle aurait pu plus mal tomber. Alyss et Dodge ont apporté des changements au Pays des Merveilles, ils m'ont convaincu que ces changements sont pour le mieux. Après qu'elle et Dodge se sont mariés... Oh et elle m'a choisi pour la conduire à l'autel parce que, m'a-t-elle dit, en l'absence de son père biologique décédé, Nolan, et l'absence de son père adoptif, Mr. Liddell, je suis ce qu'elle a de plus proche d'un père. C'était un honneur pour moi de la conduire à l'autel et ça m'a réchauffer le cœur de les voir heureux ensemble, elle et Dodge. Et je crois que j'ai même vu Bibwit verser des larmes de joie.

Après qu'elle et Dodge se sont mariés, ils ont apporté des changements au Pays des Merveilles, et ils sont convaincu que ces changements sont pour le mieux. Quelques-uns de ces changements pour le mieux ont été implémentés après qu'Alyss ait accouché d'un petit prince. Alyss et Dodge ont décidé qu'ils n'auraient qu'un seul enfant et que ce garçon serait l'héritier du trône. Des commentaires misogyne et misandre ont fusés. Certains ont dit qu'il était temps qu'un homme s'assoit sur le trône et dirige le Pays des Merveilles parce que les femmes ne sont pas capable de diriger et de gouverner correctement. D'autres ont flippés et dit que le Pays des Merveilles est un "reinaume" gouverné par des femmes et que comme l'enfant royal mâle était du "mauvais" foutu sexe il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de réclamer le trône. Alyss a dit que ceux qui partageaient l'une ou l'autre de ces opinions étaient coupable de discrimination contre un groupe de personnes ou contre une personne appartenant au groupe sur la base de son sexe ou ses organes génitaux et que ça devait cessé.

Elle a bien raison... Elle n'a pas eu à faire grand chose pour nous convaincre, Bibwit, moi et la majeure partie du Pays des Merveilles. Une poignée de gens intolérants ont continué à se moquer, mais ils ont été ignorés et ridiculisés. Laissez-les parler. Alyss a dit qu'elle voulait être un exemple pour les future générations en espérant que ses descendants ou successeurs suivraient son exemple et feraient comme elle. Elle a dit que les enfants royaux, filles et garçons, pourront être des héritiers et réclamer le trône peu importe leur sexe, que l'aîné(e) aurait la priorité, et que dans le cas d'un enfant unique, la fille ou le fils pourrait gouverner le royaume et que pour le cas d'un enfant unique qui n'est pas pas apte à gouverner, quelqu'un d'autre dirigerait le royaume après que les souverains actuels et le conseil royal ont fait leur choix. Elle a aussi dit qu'à partir de cet instant, le Pays des Merveilles ne serait pas un "reinaume" ou un "royaume", et ne serait ni une matriarchie ni une patriarchie, que ce serait un "égalitaume" pour ainsi dire, avec un partenariat homme/femme égalitaire qui s'appellerait simplement le Pays des Merveilles et c'est tout. Le petit prince (son nom est Aidan) est adorable et fait sourire Molly. J'espère qu'il fera un bon roi et que sa future femme fera une bonne reine. C'est ce dont le Pays des Merveilles a besoin après avoir tant souffert sous le règne tyrannique de Redd pendant treize ans, le Pays des Merveilles avait besoin de souverains bon et compatissants.

Molly a raison. Je devrais parler à Elijah. J'ai affronté des ennemies qui feraient trembler certaines personnes. Alors je peux sûrement rassembler le courage qu'il me faut pour parler à l'homme que j'aime et lui avouer mes mes sentiments pour lui. Depuis que Nekko m'a apprit à méditer, je le fait régulièrement, surtout le matin. La méditation aide avec la discipline et aide à évacuer le stress, et bien sûr elle a aussi beaucoup de bienfaits pour la santé. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai réussi à convaincre Molly de se joindre à moi pour méditer tous les matins. Je crois que ça lui fera le plus grand bien, et que ça aidera nos esprits et nos âmes à guérir. Je viens de vérifier si tout va bien. Elle s'est finalement endormie et elle semble plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était il y a à peine une heure. Je suis si fier d'elle. Elle n'a que quatorze ans et elle démontre déjà de formidables talents de Chapelière. Mon frère aîné, Dalton, me manque. Je voudrais tant qu'il soit encore vivant, et parmi nous. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le présenter à sa nièce. Je visite sa tombe tous les mois et je dépose des présents sur sa tombe. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il m'a apprit et je lui serai toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il m'a apprit. Cette perte fait toujours aussi mal, je crois que ça n'arrêtera jamais vraiment de faire mal. Ça ira mieux, mais ce ne sera jamais facile. Redd a tout gâché. Tant de gens sont mort ou ont été perdus par sa faute. Cette psychopathe avide et égoïste a assassinée ses parents, sa sœur, son beau-frère, et plusieurs autres qui ont refusé de la suivre et/ou ont refusé de lui livrer des membres de leur familles ou des êtres chers.

Je suis content de voir que le Pays des Merveilles se remet de la guerre, je suis content de voir que Molly guérit, je suis content que Molly soit toujours en vie, je suis reconnaissant pour tous ces gens que j'ai rencontré sur Terre durant mes treize années de quête passé à chercher Alyss parce qu'ils ont fait une différence dans ma vie et qu'ils ont fait de moi une meilleure personne et un meilleur Chapelier, je suis content d'avoir rencontré Elijah et d'avoir reçu son assistance et je suis reconnaissant pour tout l'aide qu'il m'a apporté. Je suis reconnaissant pour tout ça. Et aussi, je suis soulagé que ma fille ne soit plus en danger. Avec un peu de chance, ça restera comme ça pour très longtemps. Sauter dans l'Étang des Larmes avec elle, la cacher sur Terre, mourir d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'on la trouve et qu'on la tue. C'était affreux. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la Terre. J'y ai vécu pendant treize ans après tout et je me suis attaché à ce monde, et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Elijah pour la première fois. Je voudrais seulement pouvoir aller là-bas à nouveau pour deux ou trois jours quand aucun des deux mondes n'est en danger. Peut-être que cette opportunité se présentera un jour. En attendant, je pense que je devrais me concentrer sur l'ici et maintenant. Parce que c'est ce qui compte vraiment.

Servir l'Imagination Blanche et le Pays des Merveilles est un honneur, mais parfois recevoir la permission de prendre une pause ou des vacances loin de nos devoirs de Chapeliers est apprécié. Ça nous donne la liberté d'être un adulte ordinaire et une adolescente ordinaire pour quelques jours, comme la plupart des Maravilliens. Après demain, je vais amener Molly au musée et ensuite on fera un peu de tourisme, et espérons-le, nous auront des vacances vivifiantes et relaxantes. Nous allons utiliser le Continuum Cristal aussi souvent que nécessaire pour que nous puissions faire tout ce que nous voulons faire dans les délais dans les prochains jours. Nous allons faire beaucoup de choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec la Chapellerie. De toute façon, s'il y a une urgence, je n'ai aucun doute qu'Alyss trouvera un moyen de nous contacter. Après tout, c'est elle qui nous a donné des vacances, et Dodge s'occupera d'elle comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Je vais suivre le conseil de ma fille et parler à Elijah. Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments pour lui. Il le faut. Je dois savoir s'il ressent la même chose pour moi, si les sentiments d'attirance et d'amour sont mutuels, s'il me voit seulement comme un ami ou plus. Les dernières fois que je lui ai parlé, je crois que j'ai vu de la tendresse dans ses yeux, ça me donne de l'espoir. Pour le moment, je crois que je vais aller dormir moi aussi, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre j'adresse les problèmes de bigoterie et de discrimination (comme par exemple un héritier au trône d'un sexe ou d'un autre qui est victime de discrimination en raison de son sexe, les préjugés contre les Moitiés, ou les préjugés raciaux que Elijah a probablement subit au Pays des Merveilles depuis son retour dans "Love of Wonder", etc.) La version français des Guerre du Miroir ne traduit pas les mots "kingdom" (royaume) et "queendom" (qui se traduit plus ou moins par reinaume). Le mot "queendom" est le premier mot qui apparaît dans la première phrase du premier chapitre du premier livre de la trilogie dans la version originale en anglais et dans la version française on peut lire "le Pays des Merveilles" plutôt que "le Reinaume" (pays dirigé par des reines plutôt que des rois), peut-être que ça se traduit juste très mal ou pas du tout en français. 
> 
> https://fr.wiktionary.org/wiki/reinaume
> 
> Je ferai donc de mon mieux pour traduire en ce qui est difficilement traduisible en français quand j'adresserai le problème de sexisme/discrimination basé sur le sexe dans le système discriminatoire et inégale qu'est la Limitrophie (misogyny) et le Pays des Merveilles (misandrie) ou les membres d'un seul sexe ont le droit de réclamer le trône ou d'occuper une position de pouvoir ou d'autorité comme chef ou dirigeant, les deux systèmes sont discriminatoires et ne font que créer et perpétuer les préjugés et l'inégalité. 
> 
> Je ne suis pas la seule (et je ne serai pas la dernière) qui a incorporé le concept or l'idée d'un "Égalitaume" (oui je sais, ça aussi ça se traduit très mal en français) ou simplement d'un Pays des Merveilles ou il y a un partenariat égalitaire homme/femme qui prennent les décisions ensemble et qui n'est ni un reinaume/matriarchie ou un royaume/patriarchie et où les sujets du Pays de Merveilles se soucient plus des qualités morales/du coeur de leur dirigeant(s) plutôt que de son/leur sexe dans une fanfiction sur les Guerre du Miroir. D'autres l'ont fait avant moi. Comme cette auteur(e) de fanfictions, lotus eaters, qui a écrit "Wonderland's Groundbreaking Royalty" (cette fanfiction peut être trouvée sur FFN ou dans ma collection AO3 "Looking Glass Wars"). Je recommande tout de même aux lecteurs bilingue de lire ma fic en anglais, l'original, parce que ces problèmes de traduction n'existe pas dans l'original en anglais et que certaines choses se traduisent mal même si on fait notre possible.
> 
> Plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui-là, chers lecteurs...


	3. Troisième extrait du journal de Tom Madigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extraits du journal du Chapelier Madigan (son vrai nom ici est Tom). Les problèmes et difficultés qu'il a rencontré, ses relations avec sa fille et ses amis, sa vie amoureuse, etc. Cette fanfiction prend place après "La conspiration des oracles", le tome final de la trilogie des Guerres du Miroir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Extraits du journal de Tom Madigan" est une traduction en français d'une fanfiction que j'ai d'abord écrit en anglais:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416610/chapters/35780961
> 
> Je l'ai traduit en français ici pour que les Canadiens et les Français qui ne lisent pas l'anglais puissent la lire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne tire AUCUN profit de cette histoire/fanfiction. Les personnages de "Les guerres du miroir" et de la série des "Hatter M." appartiennent à leurs propriétaire (sauf pour les personnages originaux/OCs/original characters, ceux-là sont à moi) et tous les droits de création lui appartiennent.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encoure lu, je recommande chaudement les livres de Frank Beddor. Vous devriez commencer par la série de romans graphiques Hatter M. en 5 volumes (je ne sais pas si ceux-là ont été traduit en français, ceux d'entre vous qui sont bilingue et qui lisent l'anglais n'auront aucun mal à les lire, c'est un spin-off de la trilogie des Guerre du miroir qui parle de la quête du chapelier pendant les 13 ans où il a cherché la princess Alyss perdue sur Terre et les évènements précédant la guerre contre Redd): "The looking glass Wars"/"Far From Wonder", "Mad with wonder", "The nature of wonder", "Zen of wonder", and "Love of wonder". Ensuite, vous devriez lire la trilogie des Guerre du Miroir: "Alice en exil", "Le spectre de la reine", et "La conspiration des oracles".

Troisième extrait du journal de Tom Madigan,

Ça fait maintenant cinq mois depuis que Molly et moi avons profiter de ces bonnes vacances. Alyss nous a récemment donné d'autres vacances. Nous avons visiter un autre musée, fait encore du tourisme, et nous avons même manger dans un restaurant. Ces vacances étaient vivifiantes et stimulantes. C'était bien de passer du bon temps entre père et fille. Molly voulait visiter la tombe de sa mère et je l'ai accompagné, elle a apporté des fleurs. Ma fille grandit tellement vite, il a fallu que je l'emmène dans quelques boutiques et que je lui achète de nouveaux vêtements. Quand elle sourit, ça me rend heureux, je crois qu'elle guérit. Je crois que je guérit aussi. Ça va mieux, mais ce n'est jamais facile. Elle a perdu sa mère. Et j'ai perdu mon frère. Je crois qu'on ne se remet jamais complètement d'une perte aussi grande. Il y a des gens qui sont dans des thérapies de groupe et tu entends toutes leur histoires à propos leur deuils, et tu réalises que ça fait des années qu'ils vivent avec ces deuils et ce chagrin. Des décennies. Et nous ne pouvons imaginer souffrir de ces pertes un jour de plus, encore moins année après années. C'est trop douloureux de faire face à cette réalité.

Je repensais à tous les gens que je connais qui ont perdu un enfant, une mère, un frère, un ou une meilleur(e) ami(e). Et que leur douleur était encore là juste sous la surface. Et que le simple fait d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom de leur êtres chers disparus ou décédés faisait apparaître des larmes dans leur yeux, provoquait des changements dans leur voix ou leur émotions. Il était clair pratiquement dès le début de notre deuil qu'on ne se remettait jamais d'une si grande perte. Tu ne peux qu'apprendre à vivre avec. Et en nous observant tous les deux alors que nous traversons cette période de deuil, je sais que tout le monde vis leur deuil différemment. Et juste comme tu commences à te sentir solidement encré, quelque chose te fait chambouler à nouveau. C'est un processus continuel, mais je crois que tu deviens plus fort chaque jour. Mon frère et sa mère nous ont quittés. Et pourtant, notre amour ne meure pas. Peut-être même que le fait de les avoir perdu intensifie et renforce cet amour encoure plus. Je crois que je suis à une étape où je peux trouver la joie sans me sentir coupable. Où je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir. Où je ne ressasse pas ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment dans le passé. Mais mon frère ne cessera jamais de me manquer, et c'est la même chose avec Molly pour sa mère. Je ne cesserai jamais de me demander ce que ferait Dalton à cet étape, à quoi ressemblerait sa vie aujourd'hui s'il était encore vivant. Mon cœur continue à battre, mais il y aura toujours un trou, un vide dans mon cœur. Et je ne m'en excuse pas. Et je ne veux pas que mon Molly s'en excuse non plus.

J'ai suivi le conseil de Molly et j'ai parlé à Elijah. Il me plaît beaucoup. Je suis amoureux de lui. Et il ressent la même chose pour moi. Il m'a dit que depuis qu'il m'a aidé à m'échapper de l'asile psychiatrique sur Terre, il a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi et que ses sentiments pour moi sont devenus de plus en plus forts et profonds ces derniers mois. Je me réjouissais d'entendre ça. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit plus tôt. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulais pas que je me sente mal à l'aise ou pressuré et qu'il a décidé de me laisser venir à lui plutôt que l'inverse. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait carte blanche pour prendre des initiatives maintenant. Il m'a sourit, il a prit ma main et il a entrelacer nos doigts. Mon cœur battait la chamade et était rempli de joie. À partir de ce moment, notre relation s'est développée encore plus, et nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois maintenant. Les première semaines ont tourné autour de nos rendez-vous amoureux les fins de semaines et les choses que nous avons faites ensemble. Et notre premier baiser, et les autres qui ont suivis. Je n'oublierai jamais notre premier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et il a pressé ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes dans un doux baiser. Sentir ses bras autour de moi me faisait me sentir heureux et en sécurité.

Instinctivement, mes bras ont enlacé son cou et je nous ai rapproché encore plus alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Oui. J'avais tellement envie de ça. J'avais l'impression que mon sang avait été remplacé par du feu liquide dans mes veines alors que je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche, ce qui m'a fait gémir. J'ai laissé glisser mes mains doucement le long de ses biceps et j'ai caressé ses bras. Sa main caressait ma cuisse et je commençai alors presque inconsciemment un mouvement de vas et viens contre lui, à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de sensations. Il a gémit et mon cœur battait la chamade. Il prit mon visage délicatement entre ses mains, ses yeux mi-clos aussi voilé par le désir que les miens, et a dit que nous devions nous arrêter. Les fois où nous nous sommes laissé aller durant nos séances de baisers, et se rappelant brusquement qu'il fallait nous arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Nous n'étions pas encore prêt pour la prochaine étape et peut-être que le sexe était meilleur si on attendait, peut-être plus satisfaisant. Alors nous nous somme assis à la table de la cuisine dans son chez lui, nous avons bu un peu de vin, et nous avons parlé de toutes les choses que nous avons faites depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Il m'a demandé comment allait ma fille. Il s'intéressait sincèrement à la santé et au bien-être de Molly. J'étais heureux d'avoir un amoureux qui se préoccupait de ma fille, il fera un bon beau-père pour Molly.

J'ai dit à Molly qu'Elijah retournait mes sentiments. elle était heureuse pour moi et pour Elijah. J'avais encore du mal à gérer la perte de mon frère et il m'arrivait de pleurer quand j'étais seul, et Molly aussi a traversé quelques épisodes de dépression durant lesquels elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et réécoutait sans arrêt le dernier message que sa mère avait laissé pour moi. Certains jours, je n'allais pas bien, et j'essayais de le cacher, mais Elijah savait toujours. Il a dit que c'était une bonne chose que je continue à écrire et tenir un journal, et que si j'avais besoin de parler sa porte serait toujours ouverte pour moi et il m'écouterait sans me juger et m'offrirait ses conseils. Il m'a fait découvrir l'art-thérapie. Il m'a dit que dessiner, peindre, et même jouer dans des pièces (de théâtre) aidait ses patients et les gens en général, il m'a dit que l'art-thérapie est une méthode d'expression créative utilisée comme technique thérapeutique, que l'art-thérapie se focalisait sur le processus créatif de création d'art lui-même, comme thérapie, ou sur l'analyse de l'expression obtenue à travers un échange entre un patient et un thérapeute qui interagissent. Que l'approche psychanalytique était l'une des plus ancienne forme de psychothérapie. Que cette approche employait le processus de transfert entre le thérapeute et le client qui crée l'art. Que le thérapeute interprète l'expression de soi symbolique du client qui est communiquée dans l'art et obtient l'interprétation du client. Que l'analyse de transfert n'était plus toujours une composante. Que l'art-thérapie inclus un grand nombre d'autres approches comme les approches centré sur la personne, cognitive, comportementale, narratrice, de famille, etc. Que les principes de l'art-thérapie inclus la créativité, la réconciliation des conflits émotionnels, la conscience de soi, et le développement personnel. Il a ajouté que l'art-thérapie est une endroit sécuritaire pour réfléchir et trouver qui nous sommes, que ça nous donne de l'espoir pour l'avenir, et que c'est le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau. Et que les thérapeutes peuvent utiliser le processus créatif de l'art-thérapie pour aider des clients à augmenter leur intuition, gérer leur stress, travailler tout en étant conscient de leur traumatismes, augmenter la mémoire cognitive et les facultés neurosensorielles, améliorer les relations interpersonnelles et atteindre un plus haut degré de réalisation et épanouissement de soi.

Il m'a aidé à me procurer du matériel d'art, et depuis lors, je peins au moins une ou deux fois par semaine, surtout les jours où je ne vais pas bien. Parfois, il venait s'asseoir près de moi et interprétait mon expression de soi symbolique communiquée dans mon art et obtenait mon interprétation. Il faisait la même chose avec les dessins de Molly. Je pensais qu'elle se mettrait en colère contre lui pour avoir essayé d'analyser ou interpréter ses dessins, mais apparemment, même Molly était désarmé par sa bonté et sa compassion. La plupart des gens le sont. Et il a fait une différence dans la vie de tant de gens pour le mieux. La plupart de ces gens sont reconnaissant. Et ceux qui ne le sont pas? Ils me font pitié. Ceux-là il y a très peu de chance qu'ils changent, et ça c'est triste. Elijah nous aide Molly et moi à se remettre de notre deuil et nous lui sommes reconnaissant pour son aide. Quand j'ai attrapé la grippe, Elijah a invité Molly à s'installer chez lui et il a prit soin de nous. Il m'apportait de la soupe, du jus, des remèdes pour me soigner et m'aider à me sentir mieux, et des mouchoirs. Il me nourrissait à la cuillère quand je me sentais faible, changeait la compresse froide sur mon front fiévreux, et caressait mes cheveux avec douceur alors que je m'endormais. Il s'est assuré que ma fille ne manquait de rien pendant que je me remettait de ma maladie. Il a aussi drainé mon surplus d'Imagination et cette détoxification m'a aidé à guérir plus rapidement.

Quelque jours plus tard j'étais assez fort pour prendre mes repas dans la cuisine et prendre l'air dans le jardin. Son jardin est magnifique. Il a une petite fontaine avec des pierres colorés dedans, et plusieurs espèces de plantes et de fleurs pour faire des mélanges de tisanes et aussi pour d'autres usages culinaires bien sûr. La nourriture normale ne le nourrit pas autant que l'Imagination, mais il mange des aliments normaux et bois des breuvages normaux pour le plaisir. Et il est très doué pour la cuisine. Cet homme sait faire un excellent bouilli or ragoût et un excellent pudding au baies gribouille. Et parfois, il boit un peu de vin. Je me suis installé dans le jardin pour un moment avec mon matériel d'art et j'ai peint le coucher de soleil et j'ai ajouté un lac. J'ai peint les couleurs du soleil couchant en tandem, travaillant d'abord sur le ciel et ensuite sur le reflet et puis encore sur le ciel alors que j'ajoutais de nouvelles couleurs. J'ai commencé avec les jaunes d'abord, ensuite les oranges, puis les rouges, et les violets. Je peignais dans le jardin, le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, et je me sentais détendu parce que c'était plutôt agréable. Chaque jour, je me sentais mieux et plus fort. Après quelques jours, je m'étais complètement remis de ma maladie, grâce aux soins affectueux et tendres d'Elijah. Molly et moi l'avons aidé à ranger et nettoyer son chez lui, ensuite nous l'avons remercié et nous sommes rentré chez nous.

Les temps changent. Les gens changent. Quand on sait mieux on fait mieux. La plupart des Chapeliers réalise maintenant que forcer les Chapeliers à ne marier que des membres de leur propre "race" c'est mal, intolérant, et injuste. Qu'une reine marie quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sang royal était du jamais vu. Mais Alyss s'en fichait. Elle a écouté son cœur et épousée Dodge. Ce qui compte c'est le cœur d'une personne, et non sa race ou son sang. Les Chapeliers réalisait maintenant, après qu'Alyss et moi avons eu une conversation avec eux en tant que leur chefs, que forcer les Chapeliers à ne marier que des membres de leur propre "race" est aussi mal, intolérant, et injuste que forcer une reine à marier un noble ou retirer un prince ou une princesse de la succession au trône parce qu'il ou elle est du "mauvais" foutu sexe, ou traité les Moitiés comme s'ils ou elles valaient moins que les autres. Ou juger toutes les Moitiés aux actes de certaines d'entre elles, j'ai été coupable de ça dans le passé et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, quand on sait mieux on fait mieux. Je ne regrette pas la relation que j'ai eu avec Weaver, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu une enfant, et je ne regrette pas la relation merveilleuse que j'ai avec Elijah. La plupart des Chapeliers ont vu la lumière maintenant et ils sont d'accord qu'il est temps de changer les choses. Certains Chapeliers ne changeront jamais, ils se moquent et se croient meilleurs que nous. J'ai dû en pénaliser deux très sévèrement parce qu'ils essayaient d'inciter d'autres Chapeliers à la violence. Et en ce qui concerne les autres, laissez-les parler, pour que leur méprisable façon de penser soit exposée et confrontée, dévoilée, et révélée devant tout le monde. Molly et la plupart des autres Moitiés sont tout aussi talentueuses et dévouées que ceux qui prétendent être des Chapeliers de "sang pur", et la vérité c'est que tout le monde a au moins un ancêtre "métis" dans leur lignée alors ces crétins intolérants devraient cesser leur hypocrisie parce que la vérité c'est que personne n'est quoi que ce soit de "sang pur".

Quelques-uns de ces gens intolérants et moqueurs n'approuvent pas ma relation amoureuse avec Elijah. Ils disent que tant qu'à avoir des rendez-vous amoureux avec un "Vampire d'Imagination" je pourrais tout aussi bien embrasser un Jabberwock. Je me suis moqué de leur stupidité et je n'accorde aucune importance à ces gens. Elijah vaut plus que dix de ces idiots intolérants réunis, il est bien meilleur qu'eux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, laissez-les parler, pour que leur méprisable façon de penser soit exposée et confrontée, dévoilée, et révélée devant tout le monde. Elijah et moi nous nous sommes mariés. J'aurais voulu que ce soit une petite cérémonie avec seulement les gens avec qui nous sommes vraiment proches. Hélas étant le chef des Chapeliers qui a aussi été le garde du corps d'Alyss, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que mon vœu se réalise. Et de toute façon, je voulais que les idiots intolérants sachent que les temps et le monde changent et continuent de progresser avec ou sans eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça. J'étais heureux d'épouser Elijah et de l'appeler mon mari et le beau-père de ma fille. Quand nous avons prononcé nos vœux et que nous nous somme embrassés, mon cœur s'est rempli de joie, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Pendant la cérémonie, l'esprit de Weaver m'est apparu, elle a donné sa bénédiction pour mon mariage avec Elijah et elle a dit, "Soyez heureux. Toi et Molly vous le mériter." Ensuite, elle est partie dans l'au-delà. J'ai senti une larme couler le long de ma joue, mais je souriais et j'étais reconnaissant de sa compréhension et de sa bénédiction. Mais je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprend venant d'une personne aussi bonne et désintéressée qu'elle. Et si son vœu était que Molly et moi soyons heureux, son vœu s'est réalisé. Nous sommes heureux. Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais tant et aussi longtemps qu'Elijah, Molly, et moi somme ensemble, nous pourrons tout surmonter. L'amour est la force la plus puissante de l'univers et tant qu'il y a de l'amour il y a de l'espoir.

Elijah avait pratiquement déménagé dans notre logis qui était plus près de la Chapellerie, mais il avait gardé sa maison et nous y passions les fins de semaines. Après le mariage, nous nous détendions au salon. Molly était assise en face de la matrice de divertissement cristal qui diffusait en continue les actualité du pays; les voix des journalistes bourdonnaient en fond sonore. Elle l'éteignit. Elle nous regarda Elijah et moi et elle dit qu'elle allait dormir chez une amie, une Chapelière de son âge prénommé Ava. J'étais content qu'elle ait des amis maintenant. Elle a dit qu'Elijah et moi pourrions avoir la maison à nous deux tout seul pour la nuit et que nous pourrions crier de plaisir tout notre saoûl. Avant qu'on puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle nous jeta un regard amusé, nous fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Il semble que ma fille de quatorze, presque quinze ans n'est pas aussi innocente que je le croyais. Bientôt, il faudra que j'aie cette conversation avec elle pour m'assurer qu'elle se protégera de la grossesse et des MTS si elle se met à fréquenter un garçon et qu'elle couche avec lui. Je veux seulement qu'elle soit en sécurité, et heureuse. Je crois que c'est ce que veulent la plupart des pères pour leur enfants. Elijah et moi avions la maison à nous deux tout seul pour notre nuit de mariage et nous allions être intime ensemble pour la première fois. L'émotion nous fit monter les larmes aux yeux alors que nous nous embrassions, nous déshabillant l'un l'autre lentement en prenant notre temps et nous allongeant face-à-face sur le lit. Il a été tendre et doux. Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit et nous nous chuchotions des mots doux alors que la nuit s'achevait et que le soleil se levait. Nos corps encore chaud d'avoir fait l'amour, nous restions allongés face-à-face, jambes entrelacées. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche. Il a dit, "Je t'aime, Tom", et je lui ai répondu, "Je t'aime aussi, Elijah". Nos cœurs remplit d'amour et de joie, nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Fin.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de finir d'écrire/taper les trois derniers paragraphes en écoutant "Havana" par Camila Cabello featuring Young Thug (une chanson cool et populaire). Oh les choses qu'on fait à 4 heures du matin.
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, il a fallu que je fasse des recherches en ligne et que j'améliore mes connaissances sur l'art-thérapie. Mais sérieusement, chers lecteurs, tous les arts (dessin, peinture, modèles à coller, art dramatiques, etc) sont thérapeutiques. Dessiner m'aide toujours à me sentir mieux et plus sereine quand j'ai un épisode de dépression. 
> 
> Je ne peux quand même pas être la seule à avoir pleurer quand Dalton est mort dans "Love of Wonder". J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand le Chapelier a dit à son frère aîné qu'il l'aimait et qu'il a ramené son corps au Pays des Merveilles!!!! C'était tellement triste! J'ai versé des larmes pour le pauvre Chapelier qui a perdu son frère et qui en souffrait. Il a subit tellement de pertes, probablement ses parents (nous n'entendons jamais parler de son père et sa mère, ils sont probablement mort il y a longtemps quand il n'était qu'un enfant), son frère, son ex, et Alyss qu'il a temporairement cru perdue pour toujours alors qu'il la cherchait pendant ces treize longues années. Heureusement, il guérit et il n'est pas seul.
> 
> Je vais peut-être écrire une ou deux companion pieces (je sais pas quel terme ils emploient pour ça en français, j'ai cherché les lexique en français sur les fanfictions en ligne mais je n'ai pas trouvé, si vous le savez, laissez-le moi savoir) pour cette fanfic ("Le journal de Tom Madigan"), probablement un drabble et/ou un one-shot. Si vous êtes intéressés, abonnez-vous à moi en tant qu'utilisatrice/auteure pour recevoir des emails de notifications quand je publierai de nouvelles fanfics ou de nouveaux chapitres, c'est la façon la plus sûre de recevoir des emails de notifications car toutes mes oeuvres écrites/fanfics seront publiée ici sur AO3. Quand j'en aurai l'occasion, je compte aussi écrire un one-shot sur le couple Malec (les Chroniques des Chasseurs d'Ombres). Ensuite on verra. Certaines personnes sont accro aux jeux vidéo (j'aime les jeux vidéos moi aussi), moi je suis accro à AO3, que ce soit pour lire des fanfics ou pour publier celle que j'ai écrite, j'adore utiliser AO3 et passer du temps sur le site.
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Je suis désolé si certaines choses sont légèrement mal traduites, j'ai fait tout mon possible. Ma langue maternelle est le français (je suis Canadienne française), mais je parle l'anglais couramment. Mais j'ai plus de difficulté à traduire de l'anglais au français que du français à l'anglais (même si j'ai grandit entouré de francophones et que 98% des gens que je connaissait à l'école ne parlaient que le français et pas l'anglais avant d'avoir finit leur secondaire 5), va savoir.

**Author's Note:**

> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
